


Breakfast Fun

by Nobuhiko_Satori



Series: Snapshots [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobuhiko_Satori/pseuds/Nobuhiko_Satori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-sequel to "Impatience is a Virtue". Gon serves Killua breakfast in bed... Freecss-style!</p>
<p>A snapshot of Gon and Killua's sex life.</p>
<p>Pairing(s): Killua x Gon.</p>
<p>Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, kinkiness involving foodstuffs, and PWP.</p>
<p>Note: Updated disclaimer and edited slightly to better align with the 2011 anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Fun

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'M BACK, BABY!!! And with yet another Hunter X Hunter lemon starring everyone's favorite bishounen: Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck. It's another semi-sequel, this time to "Impatience is a Virtue", but can still be read on its own. And here, Killua gets served breakfast in bed..... Freecss-style! Lemoniciousness abound, baby! But honestly, no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to write _anything_ romantic with these two -- it always ends up as wild, heavy, unapologetic sex... ... ... *smiles evilly* Well anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this fic, 'coz it was a _very_ fun fic to write. Now enough babbling, and on with the lemon! And watch out for that disclaimer; it'll bite ya in the backside when you're not looking. No, seriously!
> 
> WARNING: Before you go any further, please be warned that this is a yaoi fanfic. That is, it is about a romantic and/or sexual relationship between males. And please note that this fanfic will contain graphic and explicit sexual situations. Do not continue reading if any of this offends you in any way.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The story contained within this fanfic is the sole property of the author. Hunter X Hunter and all related characters and trademarks are the sole property of Shueisha/Madhouse/Yoshihiro Togashi, and all other trademarks mentioned herein are the sole property of their respective copyright owners, and the author makes no claims as to owning them. This fanfic is made purely for entertainment purposes only and is completely non-profit. No copyright infringement is intended.

       It was blissfully quiet in the bedroom of the hotel suite. Sunlight filtered through the thin fabric of the drapes closed over the windows, bathing a sleeping figure on the bed in its warmth. The boy dozed soundly beneath the covers, his beautifully-toned form lying on its side, silvery-white hair in slight disarray, and his ivory skin seeming to glow in the faint sunlight. It wasn't long before he began to stir.

       Killua Zoldyck gave a deep yawn as he stretched on the crisp white sheets, the blanket slipping down to bare more of his glorious skin, before shielding his brilliant sapphire-blue eyes from sunlight that suddenly seemed too bright. Now lying on his back, he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he heard a voice calling from the doorway.

       "Ohayou, Killua."

       Gon Freecss stood leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed, wearing only a fluffy white bathrobe and a familiar-looking leather collar around his neck, its silver buckle catching some of the faint light. His robe hung partially open, revealing a strong, muscular chest and six-pack abs that rivaled Killua's own, his lightly-tanned skin and spiky black hair slightly damp from the bath he'd taken, a loving and mildly seductive smile on his face. Normally, Killua would be borderline drooling at the sight, wanting nothing more than to jump the older boy and take him on the spot in every position possible (and a few that weren't). Instead, he crossed his arms with a huff and gave Gon a pout.

       "Yeah, whatever..." Gon couldn't help but chuckle lightly at that.

       "What's the matter? Is there anything wrong?" the young Hunter asked him, a playful look in his chocolate-brown eyes.

       "You know damned well what's wrong!" Killua shot back, still pouting and very much annoyed. Gon's smile widened.

       "You're not still on about that, are you? That was three days ago!" Gon returned, feigning being defensive, though his eyes clearly said otherwise. Gon shook his head. "Seriously..."

       "You wouldn't let me come for two hours!" the younger boy replied with a glare, causing Gon to burst out laughing. Killua remembered that morning quite well. Gon had tied him to the bed with his own restraints while he'd slept, waking up not long after. Defenseless, Killua could only watch as Gon secured a familiar cock ring around the base of his arousal, before using his hands and mouth to apply his own special brand of "torture" on him -- revenge for the previous day's events. That was the first time he'd realized just how much Gon truly loved to suck cock, as he alternated sucking and riding his imprisoned manhood with great enthusiasm, bringing himself to orgasm several times. In the end Gon rode him long and hard like a jockey, furiously bouncing on his staining shaft before unsnapping the quick-release and finally letting Killua come with him, his orgasm wild and powerful from having been held back for so long. That morning had left Killua passed-out and completely drained. He still couldn't decide if he should be proud of Gon, or if he should bean him over the head with his shoe. So instead he chose to withhold sex for a few days... only Gon didn't seem to mind one bit.

       "Well, you're the one who started it!" Gon teasingly said, the amused look on his face never once wavering, and he just couldn't resist adding, "And as I recall, it was actually closer to  _two and a half_ hours!" Killua sending the nearest pillow flying straight at him made Gon duck and raise his hands to protect his head, just managing to catch the pillow as it reached him. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said laughing, hands still raised in mock surrender. Once he'd gotten his laughter under control, Gon noticed that Killua's pout had returned, the younger male turning away and crossing his arms again in protest. Gon sighed. "C'mon, Killua... forgive me?"

       "No."

       "Please?"

       "No!"

       "Pretty please?"

       "I said no!"

       "I'll make it up to you," Gon said, suddenly appearing next to Killua and whispering into his ear, the errant pillow returned to its place. The suggestive tone in his voice made Killua wonder exactly what Gon meant, before he remembered why he was so irate.

       "What part of 'no' didn't you understand?" Gon noticed Killua's annoyed expression falter a bit and he smiled inwardly.

       "I promise you'll like it," the young Enhancer pressed, pulling himself closer onto the bed. "I promise you'll like it *a lot*!" Gon seductively licked the shell of Killua's right ear, causing a slight shiver through his body. When he began to nibble on Killua's earlobe, the resulting gasp and the faint blush across his face made Gon smile.

       Of course, Killua still had his pride, and he had to at least *try* and play hard to get. "I don't think so..."

       Undeterred, Gon started trailing his kisses down Killua's neck, pausing to nip lightly at his collarbone as he guided his arms apart, before he let his tongue play over the younger boy's right nipple, swirling around and teasing the pink bud to hardness. "C'mon, Killua... Play with me? Please...?" he mock-pleaded, Killua's soft pleasured sounds urging him on. He leaned closer and whispered into his ear, almost an order than anything else, "Play with me." Already half-hard, the tone of Gon's voice broke the last of his resistance.

       "Ahh... a-alright....." Killua said breathlessly. Gon's smile widened at his words and he stopped, pulling himself up so his face was level with the taller male's and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

       "Wait here then," Gon said and got off the bed, a playful glint in his eyes. He headed out of the room, stopping at the doorway just long enough to say, "And don't start without me!" before continuing towards the kitchen. Behind him Killua watched him leave, and the young ex-assassin couldn't suppress a smile. It wasn't that he was at all mad at Gon for what happened; in fact he'd rather enjoyed it, though he would never admit it out loud, lest he give Gon any more ideas. He just wanted to tease the other boy for a little bit... and maybe guilt him into doing something  _he_ wanted to do.

       And besides, he was curious as to exactly how Gon was going to "make it up to him". Settling himself comfortably, Killua waited for Gon to return. It wasn't long before he heard his footsteps heading towards the bedroom.

       "Ta-dah!" Gon said loudly by at the doorway, his hands holding a silver tray. Raising an eyebrow Killua sat up then, his nose perking at the smell of freshly-made toast. A quick scan of the tray's contents confirmed it; Gon had made him breakfast in bed.

        _How sweet,_ Killua thought with a faint smile.

       "Scooch back a bit, will 'ya?" Gon cheerfully spoke as he stepped up beside the Transmuter, setting the tray down in Killua's lap when he did. He quickly circled around the bed and got in on his side to sit next to Killua, a hint of pride in his expression. Killua eyed the tray again. The food wasn't that much different from the usual breakfast fare -- a steaming mug of hot chocolate sweetened with honey, a few slices of toast, bacon and eggs, and a small bowl of fresh strawberries -- but the care that Gon had put in the preparation of the simple meal meant a lot, especially to Killua, and he couldn't help but blush slightly, feeling a bit shy all of a sudden.

       "Thank you, Gon," Killua said quietly. Gon beamed.

       "You're welcome," Gon replied warmly, a tender smile on his face. "Now eat up, before it gets cold." Gon laid back on the bed, watching as Killua started with his meal. Going for the bacon and eggs first, he got down a few spoonfuls before he reached for the toast, Gon watching silently as he ate. When Killua takes a bite however, Gon noticed his face scrunch up slightly before taking another bite. Not at all perturbed, Gon spoke calmly. "What's wrong?"

       "Nothing," Killua replied with a quick glance. "Forgot the butter, is all," he added as he reached for the butter knife... and completely missed the mischievous glint in Gon's eyes.

       "I'll take care of that," Gon said, reaching for the piece of bread in Killua's hand. He placed it back on its plate before taking the plate itself, setting it down in front of him and spitting into his hand, leaving Killua with a slightly puzzled look.

       "Gon, what are you-...?!" Killua trailed off, eyes widening at what he saw.

       Gon had pulled off his robe, kneeling in front of the plate of toast, and was slowly but steadily jacking himself off.

       "Aahhh..... nghh... Killua....." Gon sighed pleasurably as he masturbated before Killua, his right hand gliding slowly up and down the rigid length of his dick, his eyes half-closed and dark with desire. His cheeks were tinted red as he arched his body and leaned his head back, giving Killua an excellent view as he increased the speed of his hand, bracing himself with the other.

       "Fuck, Gon..." Killua muttered, swallowing hard as he watched him. His eyes followed Gon's saliva-slicked hand as it repeatedly pumped his eight-inch shaft, the rock-hard flesh jutting proudly between his legs. Precum was already dripping down its length easing each firm stroke, up and down, up and down, up and down. Feeling himself quickly hardening at the sight, Killua suddenly felt the urge to reach out and "help" him.

       "Uh-uh, Killua. Hands off," Gon admonished, batting away a hand Killua didn't remember moving towards him. He glanced at Gon's face for a moment, carefully taking in every detail of his expression; his flushed face, his parted lips... Their eyes locked with each other's for a moment, and Gon seemed to take it as a sign, speeding up 'til he was furiously jacking off, pumping his weeping cock with abandon, eyes closed and making all sorts of delicious sounds.

       "Mnnhh..." Killua bit back a moan, subconsciously reaching a hand under the covers toward his own aching need.

       "Don't even..... unhh... th-think about it... Ohhh.....!" Gon warned without even looking, his voice catching slightly from the pleasure of his own touch. Killua froze, his fingers just millimeters from his own heated cock, and reluctantly lowered his hand to his side, clenching the sheets and giving a faint whine of disappointment. This went on for several minutes, Killua watching intently as Gon pleasured himself, a noticeable wet spot around the tent in his sheets. Soon Gon was visibly straining, beads of sweat forming on his brow and biting his lip as he neared release. "Unhh... ahhh..... yeah...! Oh yeah! Aaahh...!"

       Gon fell forward then, propping himself up with his free hand and knees as he started to thrust in time with the rhythm of his hand. For a moment Gon watched as he stroked himself, his pulsing cock dripping onto the sheets and his full balls swaying heavily with each stroke, very much aware that Killua was watching as well, before his whole body tensed with a gasp and with a loud cry he came, the Enhancer's pleasure pouring thickly from him and coating the toast with a heavy layer of semen, shooting burst after burst until he was spent. Once finished he released a deep sigh, breathing heavily as he recovered his strength, and after a few moments he calmly took the plate in one hand and handed it to Killua with a devious smile.

       "There ya go!" Gon said licking his fingers clean of any stray cum, a smug, self-satisfied look on his face. Killua blinked, dumbfounded, staring at the offered plate. He was silent for awhile, but finally couldn't help laughing at Gon's antics.

       "Alright, thanks!" the younger boy replied, taking the plate and placing it back on the tray as Gon laid back on the bed, not bothering with the robe he'd taken off. Killua picked up a piece of toast and, watching Gon closely as he did so, took a generous bite of the cum-soaked bread, earning a wide grin from the older male. The satisfied sound Killua made had the both of them laughing, Killua shaking his head. He continued with his breakfast, stealing glances at the boy beside him and tasting the sweetness of Gon's essence whenever he went for the bread. The mug of hot chocolate was just a plus.

       "How is it?" Gon cheerily asked him afterwards.

       "Best meal ever!" Killua answered with a grin, the two of them breaking into another round of laughter, a playful glint in their eyes. Noticing the bowl of strawberries Killua started to reach for it, only to have Gon capture his wrist in his hand.

       "Uh-uh. That's for later," he said, lifting the tray off Killua's lap and setting it down beside him, before settling onto the other's lap himself and adding, "Now, it's  _my_ turn to have breakfast."

       Before Killua could react, Gon captured the former assassin's mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Not one to back down Killua responded immediately and fought him for dominance, arms wrapping around each other as Gon began to slowly rock his hips against Killua's, separated only by the thin blanket and the other's black boxer-briefs. Their erections hadn't flagged during the entire meal, and Gon could still faintly taste himself in the younger boy's mouth. A few moments later Gon broke the kiss to playfully nuzzle the other's face, gazing into Killua's sapphire-blue orbs.

       "Ne, Killua... Remember a couple of days ago when you said you thought I was the kinky one in our relationship?" Gon asked huskily. Meeting the steady rhythm of his hips Killua could only nod in response, bringing a smirk to Gon's lips. "Well, I just wanted to show you just how kinky I can be." With that he planted one more kiss on the Transmuter's lips, before he began kissing his way downward.

       Moaning lightly Killua let his eyes drift closed, letting the older boy do as he wished with his mouth, Gon landing butterfly kisses along his jawline and neck, before pulling a sharp gasp from his throat when he began to suck on that spot just behind his ear. Gon soon left that spot however and continued to kiss a path down Killua's body, pausing to gently nip and suck along the taller boy's collarbone, before stopping at the center of Killua's chest with a lick and pulling away, Killua's arms falling to the sides. Curious, Killua watched as Gon leaned over and took the stick of butter from its plate on the tray, raising his right hand and showing it to him.

       "What are you-, ahh!" Killua gasped as he felt the cool butter against his left nipple, its corner teasingly swirling around the pink bud. He propped himself up on his arms as he leaned back a bit, presenting more of his chest to Gon's teasing. Gon obliged, giving a few more swirls of the butterstick before moving on to his other nipple, leaving both hard for more attention not long after. Returning the butter, Gon grabbed one of the small white jars from the tray, removing the lid and taking the small spoon that came with it. Without missing a beat, Gon then proceeded to very lightly dust Killua's nipples with sugar.

       The former assassin blushed at what Gon was doing, watching as he finished with the sugar and returned the jar to its place, his hands settling on Killua's waist, the smirk never leaving Gon's face the whole time. Gon's smirk widened, and without warning he bent down to lick around Killua's right nipple, circling it teasingly before taking the nub fully into his mouth.

       Killua bit back a moan, feeling the roughness of the sugar crystals against the sensitive flesh, adding another layer of pleasure as Gon gently sucked on it. Killua's grip on the bedsheets tightened as Gon nursed the mixture off of the pert nipple, leaning his head back. Gon let out a moan himself, the sweetness of the sugar and the creaminess of the butter combining with Killua's natural taste into something sweetly and uniquely exotic. He increased his suction wrapping his left arm around Killua's waist, his free hand resting the other's hip. Killua felt this and gasped, his right hand coming up into Gon's spiky black hair holding him close, wanting more of Gon's mouth on him. The young Hunter complied, only pulling away to turn and lavish the same attention to Killua's other nipple, leaving both buds hard as pebbles minutes later.

       "Sweet," Gon whispered as he sat back, eyeing his handiwork and licking his lips for any more of that taste. Killua quickly pulled him in for a kiss, tongue delving into that warm cavern to meet Gon's and finishing the last traces of the butter and sugar within. Gon eagerly responded, laying the taller male down onto the bed as he deepened the kiss, throwing back the covers and peeling away his underwear, loving the feel of skin on skin. He soon broke the kiss however, wanting to take things further and reaching for the tray, taking the bowl of strawberries and setting it within easy reach. Fishing a strawberry from the bowl he fed one to Killua before popping another in his mouth, a playful smirk on his face as they downed the sweet fruit. "If you liked that, then you're gonna love this," Gon said, before placing a strawberry between his teeth and leaning down.

       "Ah!" Killua gasped as Gon teased one of the younger boy's erect nipples with the fruit, letting its rough texture stroke across and around the hypersensitized flesh. He did the same to its twin, circling it with the strawberry before rubbing over the tip, drawing another gasp from the other's throat. Gon then made his way downwards, over washboard abs and circling Killua's navel causing the muscles to twitch faintly, teasing a little more before continuing to his destination.

       "Ahh! Ohhh... Gon...!" the younger Hunter moaned as Gon ran the strawberry up along the length of his cock, circling the pink head once, twice, before trailing down to the base. He then went up one side, gently prodding at the leaking slit he found at the tip and stroked back down the other, spreading precum over the hard, eight-inch shaft with the strawberry. He repeated this several times more leaving Killua twitching pleasurably from the sensations beneath him, hands gripping the white sheets around him. "Nngh...! Godsdamn....."

       Gon laughed in response, now focusing his attention on the head of Killua's manhood. He traced the crown with the strawberry, following the ridge around his cock repeatedly before returning to the weeping tip and rubbing the rough-textured fruit against the slit over and over, drawing more of the precum flowing there. Gon then pressed the tip of the strawberry into the taller boy's slit and rubbed more insistently, encouraging several spurts of the clear nectar from the throbbing organ. Killua gasped loudly at the sensations; only Gon was capable of doing this to him, and he wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

       Moments later Gon put a halt to his teasing and pulled himself forward 'til he was at face level with Killua, offering the half of the strawberry now glistening with precum. Catching on Killua leaned up and took a bite of the offered fruit, his arousal spiking from the taste of the strawberry mixed with his own. Gon downed his half as well, before he bent down and they shared another deep, wet kiss. Their tongues eagerly sparred as their mouths melded hotly together, tasting strawberry and their partner's unique flavor in each other's mouths, and when Gon finally pulled away a thin string of saliva still linked the tips of their tongues, their eyes clouded over with lust. The string broke only when Gon fed Killua another strawberry, taking one himself, before replacing the bowl of fruit for another of the jars on the nearly-forgotten tray beside them.

       "I'm not done yet, Killua," Gon said cheerfully as he slid back down his legs and removed the jar's lid, taking a small metal wand from it, and before he could react, proceeded to drizzle honey onto Killua's straining shaft.

       "Mmhhh..." Killua bit his lip at the feeling, the cool, viscous honey flowing down to coat his heated cock in a thin layer. Gon paid particular attention to the smooth pink head, spreading the sticky fluid to mix with the precum flowing there, the tip of his tongue peeking out from his lips as he went about his task and Killua blushing furiously at what he was doing. Once satisfied Gon capped and returned the jar to its tray, looking him in the eye when done.

       "Brace yourself," he said simply, winking mischievously at the silver-haired boy, and parted his lips as he slowly leaned down...

       "AAAHHHHH!!! F-fuuuckk...!!!" Killua threw his head back, his grip tightening on the bedsheets and his body going rigid at the sudden powerful suction around his cock. Incredibly the feeling never ceased, sending bolts of blinding pleasure shooting throughout his lithe frame. A quick glance showed Gon's head between his thighs, the older boy's warm mouth closed around him, sucking vigorously on his pulsing staff.

       "Mmnhhh..." The expression on Gon's face was one of pure bliss, lewd sucking noises coming from him as he sucked off the honey he'd poured onto Killua's cock mere moments before. It was proving difficult however, the sweetness of the honey stubbornly clinging to the younger boy's dick no matter how hard Gon sucked, forcing him to apply even greater suction each time to get it off. But still the taste persisted, leaving Gon to happily pursue his self-appointed task, brown eyes falling closed in concentration.

       "Unhh! Ahh! Oh my gods, Gon...! Wh-what are you doing to me?!?! Aahhh!!!" Killua could only cry out at the sensation; he'd never been sucked off like this in his life! He tried to buck his hips upwards, wanting to go deeper into that moist heat but Gon's hands held him down, his soft lips closing tighter as he tasted more of the rich honey mixed with Killua's flowing precum, his own cock twitching faintly at the youthful flavor. Killua was almost screaming as he writhed beneath Gon, his body overloading from the young Enhancer's assault on his cock. He was teetering on the edge, just a few more sucks from that glorious mouth away from an explosive orgasm, when he made the mistake of threading his hands through Gon's spiky black hair.

       All of a sudden Gon stopped mid-suck, slipping Killua's furiously throbbing manhood from his mouth. When Gon pulled away Killua was panting heavily, an almost dazed look in his eyes causing Gon to laugh inwardly as he spoke. "Hands off."

       "Huh? Wh-... wha-...?" Killua replied hazily, the expression on his face almost pleading.

       "I said hands off," Gon repeated, a stern look in his eyes as he sat up, Killua's hands falling to his sides, and reached for the tray. "Touch me again and I'll stop," he added, before drizzling another dose of honey onto Killua's twitching cock and eliciting a faint gasp from the Transmuter. "Is that clear?"

       Killua nodded in response, not quite trusting his voice as he drew up his hands to grip the pillow he rested on. The resulting smirk on Gon's lips was pure evil. "Good." He moaned loudly as Gon grabbed his balls, harshly massaging and rolling them around in his hand, drawing out more of his precum to mix with the honey. Releasing the generous orbs, Gon then returned the honey to its place, and with Killua's eyes on him, he leaned back down and took him into his mouth once more.

       This time Killua really did scream, his mind consumed by the incredible feeling of Gon sucking on his dick with even more energy than before. Gon's tongue lashed at Killua's maleness as he tried to clean the honey off of it once more, the heady suction drawing him closer and closer to release. It was almost as if the older boy was trying to suck his very soul out through his cock along with all the cum in his balls, and as long as he came with the force of a cannonball when it happened, Killua gladly would have let him.

       This went on for several more minutes, Gon not once letting up with his sucking. By now most of the honey was gone though the sweetness was still there, and he bobbed his head along the pulsing shaft, swirling his tongue around the head of Killua's arousal. The ex-assassin thrashed underneath him, knuckles white from gripping his pillow so tightly, one hand flailing to clench the sheets when its grip slipped free. He was close now, his balls tingling with the need to shoot out the liquid pleasure they held. Killua tossed his head left and right, gritting his teeth as he was kept on the very edge of release, when Gon shifted and focused all of his efforts on the head of his cock, locking his lips tightly around him and sucking fiercely. It was all Killua could take, and one more deep, hard suck sent him into a powerful orgasm, a veritable flood of thick white cum pouring out of him, Gon eagerly drinking down every last drop of his precious seed.

       Killua couldn't remember screaming afterwards, but his throat felt slightly sore when he came to, his breath coming in heavy pants, barely noting the sound of Gon gulping down the last of his load and giving one last suck to his tip. Opening eyes he can't recall closing he saw just as Gon pulled away, a thin bridge of cum and saliva still joining his tip to Gon's tongue causing his blush to deepen just that little bit more, the shorter boy mirroring his blush and just as breathless. "Oohhh gods..... Gon...!"

       Catching Killua's gaze Gon shamelessly slurped up the strand of semen, wiping the corners of his mouth of any he'd spilled with his thumb and licking that up as well, before pulling Killua into a sitting position and crushing his lips against his, letting him taste himself in his mouth. The salty-sweet taste tinged with honey was greatly arousing for both, and they couldn't help moaning loudly into the kiss, their tongues wrestling with each other's as they deepened the kiss further. Killua rocked his hips against Gon's and he responded in kind, their hard-as-steel erections still going strong. Only then did Killua realize,  _This isn't over..._

       They broke the kiss after awhile, trying to catch their breath, only to resume mere seconds later, deeper and more intense than before, hands roaming each other's bodies finding those places to tease and excite. Soon Gon shifted in Killua's lap and rose on his knees, his lips not leaving the other's, and before Killua realized what he was doing, he took a deep breath and quickly impaled himself on his slickened, pulsing shaft.

       "Gah!!! K-Killuahhh!"

       "Aahhh!!! H-holy fuck, Gon...!"

       Their kiss broken both boys took a moment to get used to the intimate feel of their joining. Both pairs of eyes were closed, Gon's from the sharp sting of penetration, Killua's from the tight warmth that now surrounded him. But when Killua gathered enough of himself to open his eyes, a worried look quickly crossed his face as he saw Gon's pained expression. "G-Gon! Why'd you-...?! I haven't-...!"

       Gon silenced him with a soft peck on the lips. "Shhh... Just enjoy," he said, a small smile on his lips. He gave a faint roll of his hips, drawing a sharp gasp of pleasure from the silver-haired boy, before slowly rocking up and down in Killua's lap.

       Killua's head fell back, soft cries and moans escaping them as Gon rode his manhood, sliding the rock-hard length in and out of his body. Gon panted heavily, not used to being taken without being stretched first, but he welcomed it eagerly, the slight pain only adding to the pleasure of being filled. Soon Killua was pumping his hips in time with him, slowly fucking the older boy, the two sharing heated kisses as they coupled. His dick throbbed with each thrust, Gon's own maleness leaving wet trails on Killua's well-toned stomach. Breaking their kiss he laid down, watching as Gon bounced lustfully in his lap, gripping his hips and meeting every downward push. Gon braced his arms on his chest then, a devious smirk forming on his lips.  _This'll be fun..._

       "Aahhhn!!! Oh shit...!" Killua cried out suddenly, losing his rhythm and looking somewhat dazed. Then he felt it again; a gripping snugness that repeatedly squeezed around his cock as Gon took him to the hilt and pulled up, rippling around his hardness as though drawing him further in. It stopped when just the head remained and Gon pushed down, only to repeat when he reached the base, drawing another strangled cry from Killua's throat. It was then that he noticed the smirk on Gon's face, arching an eyebrow and responding with a smirk of his own. "Baby's learned a new trick... Nnghhh! Hahh...!"

       "...You have no idea... mmnhhh..." the shorter male replied as he repeated the cycle, his already snug insides rhythmically constricting even tighter around Killua on each upstroke, squeezing his thick cock oh so deliciously. Killua wasn't the only one affected by this, however; the rich nerves lining Gon's inner walls were caressed more fully by the hard cock whenever he clenched around it, drawing lustful moans from both of them.

       "Gon... Oh gods, Gon...!" Killua watched with half-lidded eyes as Gon bounced on his cock above him, turned on by the way Gon was using his body as a tool for his own pleasure, up and down, in and out. It wasn't long before Killua renewed his thrusting, their tempo slowed somewhat by the amazing things Gon was doing with his muscle control. Their skin shimmered with sweat, panting as Killua pushed deeper into Gon's velvety heat, fighting that warm grip only to push back in again. Killua changed his angle slightly in mid-thrust, and drove his cock deep,  _deep_ inside.

       "Aahhh!!! Killua!" Gon tossed his head back and cried out, liquid heat shooting throughout his lean frame as Killua found his prostate. "Yeah...! Oh yeah!!!" The older Hunter began riding Killua in earnest, leaning back and bracing his hands on the other's thighs ensuring he'd never miss, an excellent view of his dripping maleness bobbing between his legs as Gon rode him with wild abandon, welcoming more of the heated length inside him. "Anhh! Been too long... aahhh... since last time... Faster, Killua...! Harder!"

       "Yeah... that's it...! Ride that cock, baby! Unhhh...!" The younger boy responded in kind, muscular thighs working as Killua increased the force of his thrusts, pumping in and out of him fast and hard like a piston in an engine, driving deep inside Gon's tight ass. His hands tightened on Gon's hips, pulling him down as he thrust upward, stoking the fire inside them. "Unghh...! So hot..... You're so hot inside, baby...! Aahhh..." Faster and faster, harder and harder they moved against each other, feeling that faint tingle in their balls that signaled their impending orgasm. Their senses were overloading from the pleasure, and despite their steadily building release, neither of them wanted this to end just yet.

       Gon gasped when Killua's fingers found their way to his nipples, harshly pinching and tugging on the pert little pink buds. Gon's left hand wrapped desperately around his own cock, pumping in time to their frantic pace. Killua's hands slid back to his hips then, one hand joining Gon's on his erection and pumping with him, the older boy moaning loudly as he soon reached his limit, his lover not far behind him. Gon and Killua held off for as long as they could, the pulsing pressure in their gut such sweet torture they endured with each hard thrust, until they couldn't hold it in any longer.

       "Ahh..... Killua...! K-Killuaahhh...!!!"

       "Oh, gods..... Gon...!!!"

       Blinding light exploded before their eyes as they came with a loud cry. Their bodies shook with the sheer force of it, liquid passion pouring hotly and powerfully between them. Gon and Killua moved with their release, hips jerking with each hard spurt, drawing it out just that little bit more until they were spent, collapsing in each other's arms, their breathing labored and heartbeats racing.

       It was a few minutes before they recovered, sweat-soaked bodies still molded together in the aftermath. Their eyes met for a moment, some special secret seeming to pass between them, before Gon's mouth found Killua's and they shared a slow, languid kiss, contented sighs escaping them.

        _Gon..._

        _Killua..._

       Gradually the kiss deepened, mouths molding against the other's. Killua's hands drifted to Gon's buttocks, gently squeezing the firm globes of flesh. In moments Killua was gently thrusting upwards once more, his erection not having faded just yet, earning a pleased groan from Gon. The older male eagerly pushed back in response, his own hardness dragging along Killua's abs as he bent down, licking up his own pearly cum from his partner's chest before renewing their kiss, sharing the taste of his seed. Killua leaned forward until they were both sitting up, strong arms twining around each other as they rocked to a gentle rhythm, pulling their bodies closer together.

       "Ahh... ahn... oh yeahhh..... mnhh..." Gon muttered, eyes half-closed as he slowly rode Killua's manhood, their movements smooth from Killua's semen coating his insides. Their tongues sparred playfully as they kissed, sloppy and wet, delving into the other's mouth in mimicry of their far more intimate actions. This went on for several long minutes, Gon sensuously sliding up and down on Killua's shaft, the youths just reveling in the feel of it. Killua briefly broke their kiss to nip and suck on his nipples, teasing the pebble-hard nubs before reclaiming Gon's lips, their faces flushed with desire. It wasn't long after that something just clicked, and Gon and Killua were rutting once more with as much fervor and energy as before.

       Killua's breathing was ragged, hips pumping vigorously as he tried to push deeper still inside Gon's tightness. Gon met every thrust, a wanton expression on his face as he rode Killua's magnificent cock, sparks of sensation exploding between them. Their passion fed voraciously on itself, growing hotter and brighter with every push and thrust as they fucked wildly, desperate to reach that crest of sensation once more.

       "You're so big..... So big and hard, Killua...! Hahh..." Gon managed between kisses, wrapping his arms around the Transmuter's neck as he thrust inside him again and again and again. He pulled himself tight against Killua, his leaking cock sandwiched tightly between their hard bodies, taut abs caressing the hard organ. Gon wanted to touch himself again, or to guide Killua's hand to where he needed it, but the spiky-haired boy didn't want to risk losing their hard, pounding rhythm as they neared release. Gon finally broke their kiss, panting heavily. "...Fuck me..... Fuck me, Killua...! M-more..... faster...! Harder...! Aahhhn! More!!!"

       Killua could only blink as he complied, still amazed at Gon's sexual energy even after all this time. They were already at their limit, and he still wanted more? Killua wasn't about to complain though. Now he was really putting his back into it, thoroughly fucking the boy in his lap, arms tightening as he planted his feet on the bed for that little bit more of leverage, seeking that bundle of nerves within, thrusting hard and fast and so, so deep. Their balls swung heavily with each movement, swollen with their potent seed. He wasn't going to last much longer. "Gods, Gon...! Unnhhh! I... ahh..... I can't...!"

       Gon clutched him closer, breathing heavily in Killua's ear. He faintly registered the scent of lavender, before the thought was pushed aside by a barrage of deep, savage thrusts to his prostate. Gon cried out, muscles clenching around Killua. He rode him mercilessly, loving the way Killua jackhammered into him while he bounced on his thick cock, his own manhood throbbing with need. His whole body tingled with anticipation, aching to be thrown into the oblivion of orgasm and pulling his lover with him, drowning themselves in pure, white-hot pleasure. "Ngh! Aahn...! Almost... a-almost.....!"

       "...Gon, please..... I can't...! I can't... anymore...! I-I'm..... I'm coming! Ahhh...! Ahh!!! I'M COMIIIIINNG!!!" Killua's muscles tensed as he thrust deeply one last time, burying himself to the hilt as his fiery cum flooded Gon's body in long, powerful spurts, the sheer amount spilling onto the sheets. His whole body trembled from his release, the force of his orgasm triggering Gon's own.

       "Nnghhh...! Haahh...! Fuck! FUCK!!! AAAHHHHHN!!!" Gon cried out as he came, hot semen exploding powerfully from his cock like a geyser, painting both their chests and stomachs with thick white ropes. His muscles clamped tightly around Killua's manhood, milking the hard shaft even as he kept thrusting, further drawing out their release.

       When it was over the two Hunters fell tiredly against each other, feeling drained and breathing heavily as they basked in the warm afterglow, the air thick with the heady musk of sex. Sharing a chaste kiss they simply laid there for awhile in a loose embrace, content with each other's company. Gon gently nuzzled the side of Killua's neck, breathing in the faint lavender scent of his hair. It was awhile before either of them spoke, and when they did, it was Killua who broke the silence first.

       "Man, when you make breakfast in bed, you go all out, don't ya?" Killua said with a smile, both boys laughing lightly. Killua slightly craned his neck to the side, trying to peek between their heaving chests. "Gods, I'm all sticky... Didn't you just take a shower?"

       "Uh-huh!" Gon returned, a wide grin forming on his face. "Wanna help me get all cleaned up again? I'll help clean you up too," he added, facing Killua and eyeing him suggestively. He clenched his muscles tightly around the semi-hard shaft still buried inside him to emphasize the question, to which Killua growled low in response.

       He gave a surprised yelp when the ex-assassin moved suddenly, and Gon found himself cradled by strong arms as Killua stood up, somehow keeping their connection the whole time. Gon instinctively hooked his legs around Killua's waist drawing him further inside, pulling their bodies even closer and both giving a pleased sigh.

       "Sounds like a plan," Killua said with a mischievous grin of his own, before he leaned down and captured Gon's lips in a deep, searing kiss.

 

~*~THE END~*~

**Author's Note:**

> END NOTES: Alright, I admit my Hunter X Hunter lemons tend to get a little too ambitious, "Impatience is a Virue" especially. But nobody seems to be complaining, and hey, whatever works, right? Thanks for reading, everyone. And as always, comments, questions, suggestions, and violent reactions are highly welcomed. Stay safe, and 'til next time, everyone!


End file.
